


Best Intentions

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Ben Solo, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: As if Ben’s hopeless crush on his uptight but gorgeous coworker isn’t problematic enough, a well-intentioned mistake has gotten him into a mess of trouble.Luckily for Ben—and unluckily for Hux—he has a plan.





	Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).



~*~

 

“Coffee?” Ben offers, holding a paper cup in front of Hux’s face. Hux peers up from his computer, dazed and bleary-eyed. Despite their exhausted glaze, Hux’s red-rimmed eyes still manage to express a hint of doubt and apprehension. He starts to open his mouth but Ben cuts him off. “Yes, yes. Double shot latte with almond milk, unsweetened.”

Hux merely nods gratefully and reaches for the steaming cup. Ben is tempted to tease him and pull the coffee further away, make Hux work for it. Instead he allows Hux to grab the cup, suppressing a shiver as their fingers brush. Ben knows better than to provoke Hux today. 

Though they have both been interns at First Order Post for only six months, Hux’s hard work, sharp wit and valuable input hasn’t gone unnoticed. The head of the paper has allowed Hux to take the lead on a social commentary column and Hux has been working feverishly for the past several days. As a result, Hux has been even more tense and prickly than usual—which is saying quite a lot.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever finish this by the deadline,” Hux bemoans. He slides his fingers into his hair and pulls, disodering the perfect ginger locks into a messy disarray. Ben tries not to stare and fantasize about his own hands running through Hux’s gorgeous, vibrant hair.

Ben shakes his head clear of those tantalizing thoughts. “You can do it! I have faith in you,” he cheers, his lips spreading into an encouraging smile. Hux doesn’t seem to notice. He gulps greedily from his coffee, hissing in dismay when the hot liquid burns his tongue.

“It has to be perfect,” Hux mumbles under his breath, eyes never leaving his computer screen. “Snoke will only give me this opportunity once. I know it’s a test and if I fail I can kiss a permanent position at this paper goodbye.”

Ben disagrees but knows better than to voice his doubt. Any argument about Hux’s genius and his wasted potential at this paper turns a heated fight, rife with misunderstandings. More often than not, they end with a verbal lashing from Hux’s sharp tongue.

Hux is a brilliant, talented writer even if he can be a bit of a perfectionist, obsessive, and at times has a huge stick in his ass. Ben’s never mentioned the latter attribute aloud, of course, although his complaints about Hux’s unnecessary rules and rituals has gotten him a stern lecture on professionalism in the office before.

Ben takes a different approach to his work, which has managed to get him by thus far. Though he and Hux have had their disagreements over Ben’s supposed messy workspace, loud conversations and so-called obnoxious laughter, Hux has admitted he admires Ben’s passion. He can still recall the way his heart nearly leapt from his chest when Hux offered the rare compliment. They had been out on their lunch break at Hux’s favorite cafe, having a lively debate about morality in large corporations. At the end of the conversation, Ben was certain Hux would be in a surly mood and storm off back to the office. Instead he gave Ben one of his rare but charming smiles and told him that while he disagreed with Ben’s opinion, his fervor was something to be commended. Ben couldn’t hide the grin that erupted on his face and remained firmly planted there for the rest of the day.

“We should go to Leafy Green today for lunch,” Ben says as he turns on his own computer. 

“Lunch?” Hux barely looks up, shaking his head instead. “No, I won’t have time today. And I doubt I’ll have an appetite either.”

“But it’s your favorite,” Ben protests. “Plus, you need to eat,” he adds, internally wincing when he realizes he sounds like his mother.

Hux scrunches his nose and Ben’s stomach flips at the sight. “Later,” Hux relents with a sigh. “Maybe.”

Hux returns to work and Ben returns to doing his best impression of working while secretly tracing Hux’s jawline with his eyes. Developing a hopeless crush on your co-worker is never a good idea, but Ben likes to justify his feelings by fixating on the fact that they’re both interns and technically not _really_ part of the company. Honestly, he’s not overly fond of the First Order Post as it is. He finds the paper a bit stale and constrained, and their boss, Snoke, always gives him the creeps. He’s been tempted to apply to the New Republic Journal—his friend Rey is constantly boasting about the open-minded employees and fun atmosphere in the office—but he can’t bring himself to leave the First Order Post. 

Hux squints at his screen and lets out a frustrated sigh. He reaches into his bag, pulls out his reading glasses and slips them on. Ben’s heart skips a beat. He can think of one major reason why he’s so hesitant to leave this place.

 

~*~

 

Ben fumbles to grab his id card with one hand while balancing a peach iced tea and carton of vegetable fried rice in the other. He finally manages to free the card from his back pocket and swipes it without dropping anything. The door unlocks and he presses his shoulder against the heavy glass, pushes his way inside and heads towards the elevator. It’s nearly eight pm and far past closing time; the halls are dark and the office all but abandoned. 

The exception being Hux, of course.

Ben had loitered earlier that afternoon as the rest of their co-workers grabbed their coats and said their goodbyes, having feigned working on some last minute proofing. He attempted to convince Hux to join him for a quick dinner and give himself the briefest break from slaving over his article. Hux wouldn’t hear of it. After ambling around the office for a bit, Hux finally sent Ben away with a scowl, accusing him of breathing too loudly. Ben tried not to be hurt by Hux’s peevish mood. He quietly gathered his things and left.

Of course he only lasted a few hours, poking morosely at some greasy lo mein noodles, before he decided to tempt fate and go back to the office. Hux _needed_ to eat something, lest he waste away. 

Ben is ready to burst into the office and forcibly drag Hux away from the computer, but he pauses in the doorway. Hux is hunched over his desk, his forehead pressed against his forearm. Ben quietly moves closer. Hux’s breathing is deep and steady, his back expanding with his slow inhales. Ben’s chest constricts at the sight. He wonders when the last time Hux had a full night of sleep was? Certainly not since he received the assignment for this article.

Ben carefully places the iced tea and carton of rice on Hux’s desk. Hux’s computer is still on, though the screen has dimmed slightly from being idle. Ben’s eyes skate over the article on the word document pulled up and ponders how many times Hux has gone over it. It appears to be finished to Ben, and likely already perfect. He can’t help but think Hux is just driving himself to madness at this rate. He glances at the clock as the minute hand inches closer and closer to eight. Ben tries to recall when Hux told him the deadline was. Could it be tonight or was it first thing in the morning? Ben can’t remember for the life of him. He debates waking Hux and asking but he would hate to disturb him. Clearly the article is good to go—Hux has revised it far too many times at this point.

Ben chews his lip in indecision. Hux makes a soft sighing sound in his sleep. Somehow, that decides it for Ben. He reaches over, careful not to wake Hux, pulls up his email and sends the article to Snoke.

The computer glows brightly and the cool artificial light falls across Hux’s face. His skin is pale and his eyelashes are so light that they nearly look translucent. Desire floods through Ben’s bloodstream, pumping steadily through his veins. 

Ben supposes he wanted Hux from the first day he met him, when they both started at the company. Ben recalls being breathless at Hux’s effortless beauty; his sharp cheekbones, his golden-red hair, his striking pale eyes. Then Hux opened his pretty mouth. Even with his abrasive personality and sharp insults, Ben continued to want him. He was pleasantly surprised when their initial professional animosity somehow bloomed into a real—though sometimes volatile—friendship. 

Even with Hux coming to tolerate him, however, Ben is certain his more amorous feelings are not reciprocated. As far as Ben knows, Hux doesn’t even bother dating, what with all his focus being on his five year plan and rising career. Even if Ben could collect the courage to ask Hux out, he’s likely far from Hux’s type. Hux probably wants someone more professional, organized, someone who owns more than one pair of dress socks. No, it’s far better for Ben to bury his feelings and cling onto the gratification he gets from being Hux’s work-friend.

The computer’s glow softens, returning again to its idle state. Hux’s vibrant hair is muted in the dark office, washed out in blue shadows. Ben can’t help but reach out, his desire to lightly run his fingers through the copper strands outweighing his sense of caution. His hand hovers over Hux’s bent head, only a few inches away, when his phone goes off in his pocket. The ringer is on silent but the vibrations are strong, startling him and causing him to pull his hand away in swift alarm. 

He opens his messages to find a text from his roomate:

_are you home??? i locked myself out_

Ben sighs and types a reply:

_no i’m still at the office._

He goes to put his phone away but it buzzes again before he can.

_ughhh, well hurry home plz. it’s cold out!!_

“Stupid, Poe,” Ben mutters under his breath. He’s tempted to just let him freeze out there. Of course that would mean Ben could be the one waiting out in the cold next time he loses his keys. They really should invest in a hide-a-key rock or something. Or maybe get a third roommate, one that’s not as forgetful as the both of them tend to be.

Ben exhales noisily in frustration and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He considers waking Hux, forcing him to eat a bit of food and then insisting on him going home to sleep in an actual bed. He reaches his hand out to shake Hux’s shoulder but pauses midway. Hux looks so peaceful, his breathing so serene. Even the harsh lines around his brows and corners of his eyes are diminished and smooth. Ben doesn’t have the heart to disturb him. 

Instead he picks up Hux’s cellphone where it’s laying on the desk and sets an alarm for an hour from now. A bit more sleep would do Hux good. With one, last lingering look at Hux’s tranquil expression, Ben heads towards the door and leaves.

 

~*~

 

Ben squints in the early morning light as he turns the corner and heads towards the First Order Post’s building. It rained late last night and the concrete glistens brightly in the morning sun. Even more luminous than the glittering sidewalk is Hux’s hair; rays of light bounce off his reddish-blonde locks making them appear golden. Ben is drawn to him like beacon—he’s so distracted by Hux’s glowing beauty, he doesn’t even realize how distressed Hux is until he’s only a few feet away.

Hux is pacing anxiously outside the front door, muttering under his breath like a mad man. His usual pristine attire is rumpled, his tie loose and the buttons of his shirt mismatched.

“Hux?” Ben asks timidly, slowly approaching him like one would a rabid animal. “Are you okay?”

“I’m finished,” Hux all but whispers. His eyes are full of despair when they meet Ben’s. “What am I going to do?”

“Calm down.” Ben places a soothing hand on Hux’s trembling shoulder. “Just breathe. Tell me what happened.”

Hux swallows heavily and nods his head. “I was finishing up the article late last night. I wanted to get it perfect before I had to send it in this morning. I was pulling some sources from an older draft, one that I abandoned days ago. I don’t really know what happened. I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up I saved my work and headed home to finish...but when I got home I had an email waiting from Snoke, rejecting my article and expressing his disappointment in my crude and unpolished work. I checked my sent mail and somehow I must have accidentally sent him that old draft. I—I don’t understand how it happened.”

Dread fills Ben’s stomach, sitting heavily like a rock. “It’ll be alright...it was just a small mistake,” he offers meekly.

“This is far from small,” Hux moans. He runs his fingers through his hair, the already messy locks becoming even more disheveled. “Even if I explain to Snoke that he got the wrong article it still shows ineptitude and lack of attention to detail. It’s so much worse than that—it makes me look like a fool.”

Guilt nearly chokes the words in Ben’s throat. He just manages to get them out. “I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal.”

Hux’s shoulders drop and he glares at Ben with deadened eyes. “This article was my first real test from Snoke and I utterly failed. It’ll be years before he gives me another chance—I don’t think I can take years more of being an intern. Worse, who knows if he’ll even let me keep this internship. You didn’t see the email he sent me…” Hux worries his lip furiously, causing the soft flesh to redden and swell. Ben wills himself not to get distracted. “I can’t believe I slipped like this.”

“Actually...” Ben gathers his courage. “I don’t think it was really your fault.”

Hux’s brows furrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I may be partly to blame,” Ben admits. “I mean—well, I was just trying to help.”

“What did you do?” Hux asks tightly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“You’ve been working yourself way too hard,” Ben explains. “You’re so exhausted, hardly ever sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb you yesterday when I saw you had fallen asleep. But...I didn’t know when your deadline was and I didn’t want you to miss it so—”

“Did you send Snoke that old draft?” Hux’s voice shakes with quiet fury.

“I didn’t know it was an unfinished draft,” Ben protests. He wishes the ground would swallow him whole. An angry flush is creeping up Hux’s neck, spreading slowly to his livid face. “I just thought—”

“No, clearly you weren’t thinking!” Hux exclaims. “What? Were you trying to sabotage me on purpose? Were you upset that Snoke didn’t choose you to write an article?”

“Hux,” Ben pleads. “Come on, you know that’s not true.”

“I don’t know anything anymore,” Hux hisses, resuming his frantic pacing. “I thought we were friends, Ben. How could you do this?”

“It was an accident.” Ben reaches out but Hux’s vicious glare makes him drop his hand right away. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No, you don’t mean to do anything.” Hux’s cold voice cuts through Ben like a knife. “You don’t mean to spill your coffee over my files, you don’t mean to leave a mess on your desk which constantly falls over onto mine, you don’t mean to fucking ruin my career!”

The sound of traffic and honking from the streets transforms into a muted buzz in Ben’s ear. All he can hear is the rush of blood through his head and the rapid pounding of his heart. Hux looks equal parts distraught and irate and it’s all Ben’s fault. 

“What am I going to do?” Hux returns to muttering to himself. “I can’t go up there, I can’t face Snoke. He was downright vicious in his email.” Hux desperately wrings his hands together. “Maybe I can take a sick day? I’ve never taken one before though.”

Hux does look sick; his skin is deathly pale and there are dark purple shadows under his eyes.

Ben’s chest aches with sympathy. “Maybe I can—”

“No,” Hux seethes. “Don’t you dare do a thing. You’ve already done enough.”

Hux’s furious words echo in Ben’s head as he helplessly watches Hux storm away.

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day is a complete blur. 

Ben’s temples throb and his heart aches. Every few minutes his eyes fall across the empty desk next to him and he feels even worse, if that’s even possible.

He hardly gets any work done and instead consumes far too much burnt coffee from the breakroom. He debates approaching Snoke himself and explaining this huge misunderstanding but knows that would only make Hux more upset. In any case, Snoke is in meetings all day and Ben never really has an opportunity to do so.

Instead of working on an advertisement run down like he’s supposed to, he spends most of the day thinking of ways to make it up to Hux. He keeps coming up blank until he gets a text from his dad, reminding him that it’s his mother’s birthday on Saturday.

Ben’s parents have always had a volatile relationship; several times during highschool Ben was certain they would split up. Somehow, though, they made it through all their rough patches.

Ben recalls one particularly nasty argument which led to his dad getting kicked out of the house late at night. He can’t quite remember what they had fought about but he does remember the following morning.

His dad showed up while Ben was finishing his cereal and his mom was taking a conference call for work in the living room. In his dad’s arms was the largest, hairiest dog he had ever seen. His dad said the dog’s name was Chewie and he was the newest addition to their family. Even at a young age, Ben couldn’t understand how this was supposed to mend whatever feud his parents were having. 

His mother seemed to agree.

At first she was far from amused. In fact, she was entirely exasperated that his father had brought home what she referred to as a ‘big walking carpet’. It didn’t take long, however, before she warmed up to Chewie. In fact, she came to utterly adore him. It was clear to see how his loving devotion would easily brighten her day.

A slow smile spreads across Ben’s face. 

He has an idea.

 

~*~

 

Beads of sweat collect on the back of Ben’s neck as he knocks on Hux’s apartment door. His other hand becomes slick as well and he tightens his grip on the handle of the small carrier. He can hear the sound of movement in the apartment as well the frustrated sigh when Hux peers out the peephole. 

Hux partially opens the door but his body blocks the entrance. His face looks stern, his lips pressed together in a thin line, but his eyes remain unreadable. They sweep over Ben’s face, taking in the nervous expression planted there, before dropping to the plastic and metal cage in Ben’s hand.

Ben holds his breath, his heart racing. He hopes against all odds that Hux won’t just slam the door in his face. Ben releases a relieved sigh Hux rolls his eyes but steps back to open the door wider and allow Ben inside.

He locks the door behind Ben and gestures for him to take a seat on the sofa. Ben’s legs feel like lead and he remains standing in the middle of Hux’s small living room. He gingerly places the carrier on the table next to a half empty bottle of wine.

Hux grabs the near-full wine glass from his side table as he takes a seat himself. He polishes off the crimson liquid in a few, deep swallows before eyeing Ben again. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” Ben’s well rehearsed speech on the way over suddenly flees his brain. “Er, I wanted to apologize for—well, for everything really.”

Hux’s expression softens ever so slightly. “Ben, actually you don’t have to—” Whatever Hux intends to say is interrupted by a small but eager meow. Hux’s gaze flickers over to the crate on the table. His brows furrow together and he seems almost afraid to ask, “What is that?”

Ben stands taller and clears his throat. “It’s a gift, a token to show how sorry I am about messing up your big chance at work.”

The carrier meows again and Hux’s eyes widen further. “Did you get me a cat?”

“A kitten, actually,” Ben corrects. He moves to the carrier and lifts the cage, pulling out a small orange and white kitten. “Her name is Millicent.” 

Ben holds her out for Hux to take but he remains seated on the couch, mouth hanging wide open in shock. “Millicent?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “I don’t even get to name her?”

“She’s a rescue!” Ben protests. Millicent squirms in Ben’s large hands and he carefully places her down onto Hux’s plush carpet.

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. He always does that before a major headache comes on. “Ben.” Hux says his name like a warning and reprimation all in one breath.

Ben shifts his feet nervously. “Her hair is kind of like yours,” he offers.

Hux’s hand drops and he glares at Ben incredulously. The kitten lets out another soft mewl and slowly makes her way to Hux. He holds out his fingertips toward Millicent. She sniffs at him disdainfully but after a moment rubs her head against Hux’s hand. Hux begins to scratch behind her ears. The soft rumble of Millicent’s purring fills the otherwise quiet apartment.

“I can’t believe you got me a kitten,” Hux mumbles, continuing to pet Millient. “What kind of gift is that? What sort of apology is that?”

Ben deflates slightly and starts to move closer to the kitten. “I’m sorry. I can always take her back.”

Hux glares at Ben, his eyes filled with fierce objection. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t keep her,” he mutters.

Hux pets, scratches and coos over Millicent for a few minutes before she gets bored and wanders off to explore the rest of the apartment. Hux’s gaze lifts and he seems to remember Ben’s presence once again.

“Come on and sit already.” Hux gestures to the seat beside him on the couch.

Ben nearly trips on his way over; his emotions are still a wreck since this morning and his body is starting to feel the effect. Hux stifles a laugh but doesn’t say anything when Ben sits so close to him that their legs are gently pressed against one another.

“I really am sorry, Hux,” Ben finally says after a few beats of charged silence. “I just wanted to help out, I swear.”

Hux sighs and he picks at a loose thread on the arm of the couch. “I know. I...may have overreacted a bit. I’ve just been so stressed with this pending deadline and my desire to rise in the company. I might have been a bit harsh.”

“No!” Ben reaches out and grabs Hux’s hands between his. Hux looks down at their joined hands in surprise and Ben quickly releases them. “I mean, yeah I guess you were a bit intense but I did mess up. I know it hasn’t been easy working with me. You wanted that promotion so badly and I really wanted it for you too. I don’t mean to be such a wreck around you but—”

“Ben,” Hux interjects but Ben presses on.

“—I can’t help it. The truth is I get tongue tied around you, never able to say the right thing. Being close to you is like flying towards the sun; it burns and hurts but I can’t get enough of its brilliance and—”

“Ben,” Hux tries again. “I also—”

“—I know it’s unprofessional because we work together and also I’m sure you would never feel the same because, well, look at you. You’re perfect! I’m just—”

“Ben.” Hux raises his voice. “Actually, I—”

“—nothing compared to you,” Ben rambles on, his words coming faster as he continues. Months of pent up feelings are spilling out like an overflowing river, flooding everything around him. “I’ve never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you.”

“Ben!” Hux shouts, finally getting through to Ben’s frazzled brain and causing him to stop speaking. Hux smiles and places his hands on either side of Ben’s face. His warm palms resting on Ben’s cheeks set Ben’s body on fire. “You’re an idiot.”

Ben’s lips dip into a pout and he’s ready to open his mouth to defend himself but, before he can, Hux leans in and kisses him. Any sound of protest dies on Ben’s lips, quickly transformed into a surprised but happy moan.

Oh. _Oh!_

Hux’s tongue licks at the seam of Ben’s mouth and Ben readily opens for him, parting his lips and letting Hux inside. Hux is all velvet heat and Ben is certain he would fall over, dizzy with joy and relief, if Hux’s hands weren’t still holding him in place.

Ben’s mouth wanders south, nipping at Hux’s chin and sucking hungrily at the pale expanse of his throat. Hux’s fingers glide in Ben’s hair, tugging at the thick, dark strands, urging him on with soft whimpers.

“You’re such a fool,” Hux moans, tilting his head to give Ben better access. “How could you not see the truth?” Ben’s tongue traces patterns along Hux’s skin, causing him to tremble with pleasure. “Why else would I put up with all your nonsense if I didn’t feel the same way?”

Ben replies by sinking his teeth into the tender juncture at Hux’s neck and shoulder. Hux hisses in response but doesn’t seem to mind all too much. He leans back and allows Ben to climb over him, knees straddling either side of Hux’s lithe frame.

Their mouths crash together again, a fervent meeting of soft lips, wet tongues and eager kisses. Ben’s cock thickens in his jeans and he presses down, smiling to himself when he feels Hux’s answering hardness.

Ben begins to rut against Hux, pushing him further into the firm cushions of his couch. Hux’s hips rise to meet him, grinding the thick length of his erection against Ben’s thigh. They’ve ceased kissing, now just breathing heavily into the humid air between them. Ben’s head swims with arousal, his vision narrowed to focus on the intoxicating pink flush spread across Hux’s face and the wayward strands of ginger hair stuck to his damp temples.

Their hands fumble as they reach down to loosen the belts, buttons, zippers and denim that separates them. Ben has never seen Hux look so clumsy and inelegant. His hands shake as they shove down his pants and briefs in one go, revealing his flushed, erect cock.

Ben’s mouth waters at the sight and he takes himself in hand, slowly pumping his erection as he gazes at Hux’s beautiful cock. He’s tempted to lean down and take the dripping length into his mouth, taste the pretty pool of pre-come which is collecting at the tip.

Before he gets the chance, however, Hux is grabbing Ben’s free hand and licking it until it’s slick with spit. He meets Ben’s curious eyes and lowers the hand down to wrap around both their straining erections. Ben has never been so glad for his lanky, overlarge features. His long fingers easily wrap around both their cocks and he begins to jerk them together.

Hux’s head falls back, his mouth open in a satisfied sigh. He reaches out to join Ben’s hand and together they set a steady rhythm. The heat and friction of their cocks rubbing together is almost too much but it feels far too good to be truly painful. Hux is making gorgeous sounds, his hips stuttering as he humps up into their joined hands.

Hux’s eyes are squeezed shut and he seems lost in pleasure. His shirt rides up and Ben’s free hand slides beneath the thin material to tease his stiffening nipples. Hux’s eyes snap open and they meet Ben’s. His pupils are swollen with arousal, his gaze drenched in desire. Ben’s balls tighten at the sight.

Their speed increases, their strokes becoming chaotic and uncoordinated. It doesn’t seem to matter, though—they’re both lost to this exquisite pleasure. Hux’s body trembles and he comes first, with an astonished gasp as if his orgasm surprises him. His face pinches up and his flushed cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. The feel of Hux’s hot release dripping over their joined knuckles pushes Ben over the edge and a moment later he’s coming too. His entire body shudders as his orgasm wracks through him. His cock pulses and spills, his seed mixing with Hux’s. It almost feels like a sacred oath and bond, the final stage of a ritual irrevocably tying them together. Ben has always been a bit overly romantic though.

Their surroundings slowly reappear and Ben is gradually brought back to reality. Their sweat-damp foreheads are pressed together as they catch their breath. Their heavy breathing fills the room but the charged silence is soon broken by a scandalized meow. 

Ben starts and turns, wide-eyed, to find Millicent watching them from the floor with what looks like disapproval.

“I think we traumatized your cat,” Ben finally says, his voice shaky, mimicking the slight trembling of his spent body.

Hux snorts in response but pushes Ben off of him and rises from the couch. Ben immediately misses Hux’s warmth. He walks away into the bathroom and returns with a couple of towels. He wipes himself off thoroughly before handing an extra one to Ben.

Ben suddenly feels shy and he cleans himself quietly as he watches Hux pull on his pants and crouch down to speak to Millicent. Hux murmurs soft apologies while scratching her head. After a few minutes Millicent appears to be placated and she stalks away.

“She’ll be fine.” Hux stands, turning back to face Ben. “But maybe next time we should spare her and do this in the bedroom, with the door closed.”

_Next time._

“Yeah, of course.” Ben nods his head eagerly, a wide grin spreading across his face. His chest swells with immutable happiness. 

“Wipe that smile off your face,” Hux commands sternly, though he sounds fond. “I haven’t entirely forgiven you yet.”

“Right, of course.” Ben fights to keep his lips pressed together but he can’t hide the joy that dances in his eyes.

“You’re hopeless,” Hux mutters. “Come on and help me work on my resume.”

Ben’s brows knit together in confusion. “Resume?”

“Yes.” Hux releases a heavy sigh. “Snoke hasn’t quite fired me yet but I don’t think I can take another six months as an intern.” Hux chews on his lip and he looks away. “And you might be right about him after all. My talents might be better served somewhere else.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Ben insists passionately. His heart melts at the shy smile and embarrassed blush that spreads across Hux’s face.

“I’m sure,” Hux mutters unconvincingly, though his cheeks remain flushed. He holds out his hand, head cocked towards his office. “Well, are you coming?”

“Of course.” Ben slips his hand into Hux’s and allows himself to be pulled up. He tells himself to manage his excitement when Hux doesn’t let go but instead twines their fingers together as they move to the next room. Ben never has been too skilled at hiding his emotions though. “Anywhere,” he whispers under his breath.

Wherever Hux goes, Ben will happily follow.

 

~*~


End file.
